Lost On You
by AriAsamiya98
Summary: Como se siente estar enamorado de alguien con quien no puedes estar porque tienes un compromiso con otra persona y no le quieres perder? Preguntenselo a Kyo Kusanagi. Pd: Lo volví a publicar porque me había equivocado de historia asies :'V (XD) Pd2: Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

.Nota: Imaginen a los personajes con loa vertuarios y la anatomía de KOF 2002 (bueno los vesturios solo cambiarán cuando lo especifique en la historia xD) acepto tomatazos n.n

.  
.El joven castaño se quedo impresionado con la belleza de esa chica..tenia una hermosa piel bronceada que contrastaba con su cabello..largo y brillante..de un violeta tan intenso como el de sus ojos..  
El no la conocia pero escuchaba que sus conpañeros de equipo la animaban gritando  
-Vamos Athena tu puedes!-  
El chico sonrio  
-Athena..-dijo como en un suspiro..  
Eso no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros..que lo voltearon a ver extrañados.. pero el no se dio cuenta, el seguía mirando a esa chica..  
Vio como como con facilidad vencio a su oponente, Yuri Sakazaki una chica que ya conocia de antes..  
Estaba pensando en varias cosas en su mente cuando derrepente siente un codazo  
-Oye y eso porque?!- exclama molesto  
-Kyo tu tienes a Yuki- contesta con una sonrisa pícara Benimaru su compañero de equipo..  
Y era cierto.. se sintio algo culpable por sentirse atraido por una chica que no era su novia..  
Vio como Athena se acerco a Yuri y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Ehh..lo siento, creo que me pase un poco.. -se disculpo la pelivioleta  
-De-descuida...auch- contesto Yuri mientras se tocaba la espalda baja adolorida  
-"Ella no solo es muy bonita sino tambien..muy amable..y gentil... no deberia estar pensando estas cosas.. tengo novia.."- pensaba Kyo -"Aunque.. quien sabe, su equipo es nuevo, quizas no lleguen a las finales, es mas talvez ni la vuelva a ver.."-

Todo eso lo recordaba Kyo mientras se encontraba en las finales..combatiendo con ella... justamente con ella..  
Los compañeros de equipo de ambos ya habían sido derrotados ahora solo quedaban ellos dos..  
Kyo casi siempre se sentia confiado de si mismo..pero en este momento por alguna razon no era asi..  
A pesar de que su contrincante fuese tan solo una chica.. de apariencia fragil y delicada.. ella lo miraba.. con una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa en sus labios que Kyo si bien no estaba seguro, sentia que lo estaba..retando?.. se veia muy confiada.. ademas.. como una chica asi logro llegar a las finales?..  
-Psycho ball!- exclamo ella al momento que lanzaba una bola de energia hacia Kyo. El la esquivo facilmente pero mientras lo hacia ella se habia acercado a el teletransportandose quedando detras y dandole una patada que lo derribo.  
Y antes de que pudiera siquiera incorporarse Athena corrio hacia el y al momento de ella darle otra patada el logro esquivarla quedando ahora el detras de ella y le dio una serie de golpes para al final encender sus llamas y arrojar a la chica lejos.  
Transcurrio un corto periodo de tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron luchando..  
El tiempo estaba por terminarse Athena se acerco corriendo a Kyo quien aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada mas que sostener una pequeña flama en su mano... pero cuando estaba a solo pocos centimetros de el... dejó salir una llama enorme que lanzo a la chica lejos dejandola inconciente..el tiempo se acabó y el equipo de Kyo habia resultado ganador.  
El castaño se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos..la llevo a una banca donde se encontraban los demas.  
En eso ella abre los ojos y se miran fijamente.  
-Ky-kyo Kusanagi..-dijo ella en voz bajita  
Él sonrie  
-Estuviste increible- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo..  
Ambos se sonrojan y desvian su mirada del otro.  
Athena se da cuenta que aun esta en los brazos de Kyo..  
-Ahh lo siento...-comienza a incorporarse y se sienta al lado de el  
-N-no disculpame a mi-  
Se vuelven a mirar a los ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas  
-y estas bien?- pregunta Kyo  
-Ehh..si..no te preocupes- contesta con una sonrisa  
-Bien... yo...- esta por decir algo cuando..  
-Athena! Estas bien?!- Llega un pequeño chico vestido de naranja con un gorro del mismo color  
-Si..si..estoy bien Bao no te preocupes- le dice sonriente al momento que recibe el abrazo de ese chico  
En ese momento llega otro chico de cabello castaño y vestido de azul, a unirse al abrazo  
-Kensou! Es-estoy bien... ya basta que pueden pensar mal..-dice lo ultimo en voz bajita mientras los empuja levemente con las manos.  
Kyo solo se queda viendo la escena cuando recibe otro codazo de su compañero rubio..  
Pero esta vez, no dice nada..

Días después  
Kyo estaba con su novia Yuki en un pasillo largo del centro comercial en el segundo piso..  
-Vamos Kyo..no seas aguafiestas.. te la has pasado viendo cuadernos desde que llegamos.. cuadernos enserio?..- le reprochaba ella a su novio  
El castaño solo suspiró  
-Yuki..tu solo te la has pasado viendo cursilerías de niñas..-  
Hasta ese momento los dos iban tomados de la mano pero, al decir eso, Yuki solto su mano molesta  
-Ah si? Si no te gusta entonces ¡no me hubieras invitado!- exclamó  
-Yuki pero.. tu empezaste.. cual es el problema con que vea cosas que me interesan-se cruza de brazos  
La chica se queda en silencio por un momento  
-Lo siento Kyo..- se disculpa  
El solo respira profundamente  
-Oye.. no tienes hambre? Vamos a comer algo..- sonrie  
-Si!- abraza a su novio -Solo.. ire al tocador..enseguida vuelvo!- dicho esto entro rapidamente por una puerta que estaba a pocos metros de ahí..  
Kyo la ve entrar y a unos metros mas alla de esa puerta logra ver a una chica.. para su sorpresa esa chica era Athena..  
La pelivioleta iba vestida con una blusa roja de hombros descubiertos..una falda negra bastante corta y unas calcetas largas del mismo color que llegaban muy arriba de la rodilla.. iba viendo su celular asi que no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia..  
Kyo se quedo embobado mirandola.. por su manera de caminar parecia una modelo..y con ese cuerpo..era casi imposible no sonrojarse almenos..  
hasta que alzó la vista.. justo cuando estaban a mas o menos un metro de distancia..  
-Kyo-san- dijo Athena con una sonrisa  
El castaño trato de disimular su sonrojo  
-Athena... como..estas?- preguntó  
En eso Yuki salio del tocador y se acerca a ellos.. Athena se le queda viendo a Yuki  
-Ah..ella es Yuki... mi novia- dijo Kyo con un aire de nervios  
Yuki se sintió extraña porque.. Por alguna razon sintió que Kyo se tardó demasiado en decir "mi novia".  
-Yuki ella es Athena..una amiga de los torneos de Kof- agrego Kyo  
-Encantada de conocerte Yuki- dijo Athena con una sonrisa  
-Si..lo mismo digo- dijo de la misma manera  
Athena y Kyo cruzaron miradas por unos segundos hasta que la pelivioleta desvia su mirada  
-Bueno..un gusto en saludarlos! Nos vemos..- y dicho esto siguió su camino  
Kyo se giró completamente viendo a la chica mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.. donde unas chicas la esperaban y al llegar con ellas bajan las escaleras hasta la planta baja..  
Yuki le da un codazo  
-Oye.. y eso porque?- pregunta Kyo confundido -"Esto de darme codazos se les esta haciendo costumbre- piensa  
-Por nada.. vamonos..- toma su mano un poco molesta y empieza a caminar haciendo que su novio la siga..

Tiempo despues de eso los participantes de KOF reciben una carta en la que los citan a un salon de eventos para darles a todos unas indicaciones para el proximo torneo..  
Y he ahí a Kyo y su equipo sentados en una mesa redonda pequeña esperando a que el anfitrion llegue.. los demas equipos algunos están ahi y otros apenas estaban llegando, algunos otros estaban paseando por el lugar..era un gran salon elegante con muchos arreglos que se veian costosos, grandes jarrones dorados con flores y plantas que colgaban.. el salón tenia unos grandes pilares blancos y habia cuadros artisticos en varios lugares..  
Kyo ve llegar a Athena y su equipo tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a la de ellos...  
El anfitrion llega despues de algunos mimutos y empieza a dar la noticia.  
-El organizador del proximo torneo pide, mas bien, exige.. que los equipos sean modificados...-  
Todos empiezan a murmurar en voz baja inconformes con esa decisión  
-Antes que nada, dejenme decirles.. el premio esta vez, sera mucho mayor a los que hubo en torneos pasados... y el organizador, eligio el acomodo de los equipos de manera que sea un reto difícil .. a quien no le parezca, pido que porfavor salga de aquí antes de continuar..-  
Nadie se movió, pues todos estaban intrigados en como se desarrollarían las cosas, asi que el anfitrion empezo a decir como quedarian los equipos..  
-Athena, Kyo y Shingo..-  
La pelivioleta y el castaño voltean a verse y se sonrien mutuamente..  
El anfitrion continua...

Al finalizar todos empiezan a reunirse con sus nuevos equipos para planear las cosas.  
Athena se acerca a Kyo, quien esta de espaldas y le toca el hombro..  
Kyo voltea  
-Athena.. que bueno que nos toco en el mismo equipo- sonrie  
-Lo sé.. me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo- suspira aliviada  
Kyo no puede evitar sonrojarse..  
Derrepente llega Shingo corriendo  
-Kusanagi-san! Nos tocó en el mismo equipo- exclama felizmente  
Athena mueve la mano a manera de saludo  
-Athena Asamiya y Kyo Kusanagi..wuu seguramente ganaremos- dice Shingo para despues poner la mano enfrente de athena -Chocalas-  
Athena choca su mano con la de Shingo  
Kyo, quien esta observando, siente algo extraño en el pecho  
-Debo ir a...lavarme la cara, ya vuelvo..- dive Kyo para después salir de el lugar

Mientras se esta lavando la cara se pone a pensar en que será ese extraño sentimiento.. jamás habia sentido algo así antes..

De vuelta con sus compañeros  
-Y por eso es que siempre traigo esta canica, la considero un amuleto de la suerte- decía Shingo mientras le mostraba el objeto a Athena  
-Ooh..que bonita..-  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho, pero no había razón de sentirlo..

-Y bien.. les parece si nos vemos en la escuela abandonada para entrenar los tres?- propone Kyo  
-Si! Se me hace una buena idea- dice Athena emocionada  
-Si ahi nos vemos!- afirma el joven Yabuki

Después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre la hora..los tres se despiden  
Athena empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida pero Kyo la alcanza  
-Athena.. tienes..en que irte?.. - pregunta un poco avergonzado  
-Etto..no.. pero iba a llamar a un taxi- sonrie  
-No, nada de eso, yo te llevo-  
-Ehh?..n-no no quiero causar molestias- dice agitando ambas manos enfrente de ella en señal de negación  
-No es ninguna molestia.. anda yo te llevo- insiste  
-Bue-bueno.. gracias Kyo.. - agradece sintiendose avergonzada conun rubor en las mejillas  
Kyo sintio algo extraño en el estomago.. -"sera.. eso que llaman mariposas en el estomago?"- se preguntó  
Ambos suben a la moto de Kyo.

Llegando a la casa de Athena  
-Bueno...- suspira -Llegamos..- ayuda a bajar a la pelivioleta  
-Muchas gracias por traerme Kyo.. -baja la mirada con un rubor muy notable en sus mejillas  
Kyo tambien se sonroja  
-No fue nada, puedo venir por ti mas tarde también- propone el  
-Ehh no..eso es abusar Kyo..no, claro que no.. yo consigo en que irme-  
-A las 6 vendré por ti..- sonríe mientras se sube a la moto  
-Eehhh...- solo se sonroja  
Kyo arranca y se va..  
Athena suspira sintiendose muy feliz... pero luego recuerda a Yuki..  
"Debo ignorar estos sentimientos" piensa para después entrar a su casa.

A las 6 p.m.  
Kyo llega a la casa de Athena, quien lo esperaba afuera.  
-Kyo-san..- sonrie mientras se acerca a el  
-Hola- sonrie tambien y le da la mano a Athena para ayudarle a subir a la moto  
(Sus vestuarios eran los de KOF 96)

Llegan al lugar acordado donde Shingo ya los esperaba  
-Athena.. Kyo.. por fin llegan! Estoy listo para empezar!- dice Shingo emocionado  
Kyo baja y le da la mano a Athena para ayudarle ahora a bajar  
-Eh hola Shingo como te va?- saluda la pelivioleta  
-Muy bien!- contesta él  
-bien, empezemos- dice kyo derrepente sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación extraña.

Ya unas horas después se encuentran Athena y Kyo sentados en una banquetita viendo a Shingo practicar patadas y golpes al aire.

-Y.. como te va con Yuki, Kyo?-pregunta Athena derrepente  
-Me leíste la mente?, justo en ella estaba pensando...-  
La pelivioleta siente algo raro en el pecho y baja la mirada  
-N-no claro que no..-Sonrie timidamente tratando de ocultar el sentimiento extraño que sintio  
-Solo bromeaba... Athena..sabes?.. nuestra relación ya tiene tiempo que.. no esta bien..- contaba Kyo algo apenado  
Athena se sintio culpable por haber tenido un sentimiento tan negativo y mas por haber hecho esa pregunta  
-Ehh de verdad?.. disculpame..no debí...-  
Kyo interrumpe  
-No, no, descuida, yo te lo quería decir porque siento que quiero desahogarme-hace una pausa -Nosotros.. ya no nos llevamos bien, peleamos muy seguido, y yo cada vez busco mas estar solo.. lejos de ella, sabes.. es extraño, este sentimiento que tengo..- toma aire  
-Kyo...-susurra  
-No debí aceptar..salir con ella desde un principio...- agacha la cabeza  
-Oye..- su voz se escuchaba preocupada -tan mal está?...-  
-Si, cuando acepte salir con ella.. yo no pensé, solo, lo vi como un juego pero ella es una buena amiga.. no me gustaría perderla en ese sentido..-  
-Ay Kyo.. espero que se solucione..-  
-Gracias Athena..-  
Ambos se miran a los ojos.. estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.. y se iban acercando cada vez un poco mas.. sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.. cuando..  
-Athena! Kyo! Creo que ya se nos hizo muy tarde no? Mañana.. tenemos clases..- Dijo Shingo gritando  
Tanto Athena como Kyo se sobresaltaron y se separaron..Shingo se acerco y se sentó con ellos..  
-Que cansancio- exhaló Yabuki  
-Si.. creo que.. es hora de irnos- dijo Kyo y despues los tres se pusieron de pie..  
iban saliendo de la escuela abandonada cuando se encuentran con Yuki caminando por ahi.. ella los ve y se acerca..  
-Ey!..-corre hacia Kyo y lo abraza  
-Yuki.. que hacías por aquí?- pregunta Kyo sorprendido  
-Fui de compras..- voltea a ver a la pelivioleta -Hola Athena como estás?- sonrie  
-Hola Yuki- sonríe tambien -Muy bien..y tú?- agrega  
-Bien..bien..- mira una pulsera de piedritas brillantes que Athena llevaba en su muñeca -Aww que hermosa pulsera-  
Athena se la quita y se la da a Yuki  
-toma..quedatela- sonrie  
-Uy de verdad?- pregunta euforica  
-Si, no hay problema, despues de todo.. somos amigas cierto?-  
-Claro que si, cualquier amigo de Kyo es amigo mio- afirma ella  
-Y.. que hay de mi?-pregunta Shingo fingiendo dramatismo

Athena y Kyo sonrien y se miran a los ojos..como si estuvieran hablando telepaticamente.. con un aire de tristeza en los ojos..  
-Eh.. Kyo.. Yuki ya me voy- Sonrie -Nos vemos después-  
Kyo siente impotencia de no poderla devolver a su casa, pero con Yuki ahí, tenía que llevarla a ella, era su novia después de todo.  
-Si, nos vemos Athena- dice Yuki y se despide de ella con un abrazo  
-Adiós- mira a Kyo a los ojos ambos sonrien amargamente mientras Athena comienza a caminar  
Shingo la alcanza  
-Yo te acompaño.. puede ser peligroso-  
-Gracias-.  
Ambos dan vuelta y se pierden de vista  
-Bueno.. nos vamos?- dice Yuki sonriendo  
-Si, vamonos- se suben a la motocicleta y se van también  
En el camino tanto Athena como Kyo estaban pensando en que habría ocurrido si Shingo no los hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento..

Al dia siguiente en clases Kyo estaba recordando lo que había sucedido anoche..  
Jamás había estado tan cerca de Athena.. estuvo..tan cerca de probar sus labios..  
Kyo sacude la cabeza tratando de evitar pensar en eso.

-Kyo!- habla derrepente Yuki, sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
-Ey..Yuki...-  
-Oh..no de nuevo.. otra vez estás de amargado?- pregunta, Kyo sólo suspira.  
-No, tengo sueño..-  
Derrepente una amiga de Yuki le habla a la chica  
-Eh Yuki.. Ven vamos a revisar los apuntes..-  
-Mmm...- mira a Kyo por unos instantes y se vuelve con la chica -Bien.. será mejor que sí..-  
Kyo cierra los ojos y se pone a recordar... que anoche Yabuki tuvo que acompañar a Athena porque el no pudo...  
-"De que habrán estado hablando en el camino?.. que habrán hecho?.. acaso se gustarán?..."- vuelve a sacudir au cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos mientras tanto Yuki lo ve desde su lugar...

Por otra parte, en la escuela de Athena..  
-Y entonces.. los pusieron en el mismo equipo?- preguntaba emocionada una chica rubia con dos coletas  
-Ahá...-contestó la pelivioleta para después dar un sorbo a su botella de agua  
-Te gusta, cierto Athena?..- preguntó ahora una chica de dos coletas pero de cabello castaño  
Athena casi se ahoga con el agua  
-Ehh..de donde sacas eso Asuka?!- pregunta exhaltada con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-Oye cuidado-dice la rubia.. ambas chicas rien  
-Esque se nota..- vuelve a hablar la castaña  
-Pues, no lo sé, es lindo..- suspira  
Mientras tanto, Athena recordaba una plática que había tenido con Shingo anoche..

-Entre Kyo y Yuki...no veo amor...-  
-Po-porque lo dices derrepente, Shingo?..- Preguntó sonrojada  
-Porque.. veo que Kyo esta enamorado de tí Athena..-Sonríe Yabuki

-"no quiero ser un obstáculo en su relación"- pensaba la pelivioleta..  
Derrepente recordó que estuvieron apunto de besarse.. y sintió mariposas en el estómago.. Si, le gustaba, eso no lo podía negar, pero tenía novia así que era mejor olvidarse de ese sentimiento que había nacido en su interior.

Horas mas tarde  
Kyo se encontraba caminando despues de haber salido de la escuela..  
Había tomado un camino diferente al habitual para distraerse, pero no podía..

"Flashback  
-Estoy segura de que Kyo no podría tener una relación seria conmigo...- Escuchó que Yuki le decía a alguien  
-Y porque no optas mejor por.. aquel chico..- contestó la otra persona  
Kyo se escondía detrás de la puerta entrecerrada del salón para escuchar  
-No lo se.. Es que es algo...torpe..-  
-Pero él si se quiere superar, Yuki, y le gustas..-  
Kyo entró al salón en el que solo se encontraban ambas chicas y Yuki lo miró con una sonrisa algo nerviosa  
-Ah, Kyo.. que..haces aquí?- preguntó ella  
-Entonces.. por quién te decides Yuki.. por mí o por él?-contestó Kyo con otra pregunta  
-Escuchaste...-  
Kyo interrumpió  
-Si pero ayá tu, decídete por quien quieras-  
-Kyo...-  
El castaño salió del salón y la chica no hizo siquiera por seguirlo..

"Fin del flashback

Iba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera se dió cuenta en donde estaba...  
Siguió caminando y pasó por otra escuela.. cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Athena salir de ahi con dos chicas que llevaban el uniforme de esa escuela (el uniforme consistía en un chaleco naranja y una falda verde de cuadros).

La pelivioleta estaba de espaldas a el asi que no lo habia visto..  
El se acerco y cuando llegó a donde estaba le tapó los ojos..  
-Kyo..- dijo ella como en un suspiro  
Kyo le destapó los ojos y Athena se giró para verlo  
-Como supiste?- preguntó sorprendido  
-Por tu aroma..-  
-Eh quieres decir que huelo mal?- se hace el ofendido  
-No- sonríe -Hueles muy bien- se sonroja  
Un rubor aparece tambien en el rostro de Kyo..  
-Athena.. ya nos vamos- se despiden las chicas de ella  
-Si, nos vemos mañana!-  
Las chicas se van  
-Entonces.. quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- propone Kyo  
-Claro, si no es inconveniente...-  
-Para nada..- pone su brazo a manera de que puedan entrelazarlos  
Athena ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa  
-Kyo...-  
-Que esperas damisela?- finge caballerosidad  
-Esta bien- entrelaza su brazo con el de él y comienzan a caminar..

-Así que.. eso fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Athena ante la historia que su amigo acababa de contarle  
-Si.. Yuki ya tiene otras opciones aparte de mí..- le dió un sorbo a su botella de agua  
-Lamento escuchar eso..- confesó  
-No te preocupes...- suspira -Después de todo debería prestarle mas atencion a los estudios, si no entrego los trabajos que me faltan voy a reprobar- dice preocupado  
-Que trabajos son?- pregunta ella  
-Álgebra... voy muy mal ahí-  
Athena saca un cuaderno de su mochila y se lo extiende a Kyo.. el lo toma  
-Es mi cuaderno de álgebra, puede servirte- sonríe  
-Pero... no lo necesitas?- pregunta preocupado  
-Eh..pues, unos días que no lo lleve no pasa nada, puedo usar otro-  
-Athena...yo..no se..-  
-Me haría muy feliz ayudarte, así como tu me has ayudado, Kyo..-  
Se miran a los ojos  
-Athena..- pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica  
-Kyo...- lo dice como un suspiro  
De nuevo, empiezan a acercarse poco a poco... pero Athena se voltea hacia otro lado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar..  
-Mi casa está cerca- sonríe la pelivioleta  
-Oh.. si, ya ví..- contesta Kyo algo avergonzado..  
Llegan a la casa de Athena  
-Bueno.. pasaré por ti todos los días- dice el castaño  
Ella sonríe  
-Bien- le da un beso en la mejilla y se aproxima a la puerta de su casa -Adiós..Kyo-san..- entra y cierra la puerta  
Kyo se queda perplejo ante lo que acababa de pasar con un rubor muy notable en todo el rostro..

El tiempo pasa y las idas a la escuela de Athena por la salida se hacen costumbre.. así como los entrenamientos los fines de semana a los que Yuki iba de vez en cuando..  
Athena y Kyo hacen su conexión aun mas fuerte.. saben todo el uno del otro y se hacen muy buenos amigos, los mejores amigos para especificar..

-Kyo.. te gustaría que nos casaramos pronto?- preguntó Yuki derrepente  
-Yuki.. ya hemos hablado de esto, no estamos listos para eso..- contestó  
\- Y porque no?..-  
-Tenemos mucho que vivir- simplemente esa contestación Yuki la había tomado como el motivo perfecto para iniciar una discución  
-Podemos vivirlo juntos, Kyo, o necesitas mucho irte por dos dias sin saber nada de tí para que luego me digas "andaba en una peligrosa montaña y no podía llevarte conmigo Yuki".. claro.. una montaña- rueda los ojos  
-Oye, esa vez si había ido a escalar una montaña... no se porque tanto problema por esa ocasión!-  
-Callate y devuélveme la pluma que te presté.. la necesito..- abre la mochila de su novio y saca la pluma pero no pasa desapercibido un cuaderno negro con letras de colores en la portada. -Qué es esto?-  
-Que cosa?-  
-Esto- saca el cuaderno y lo abre -Es la letra de una chica Kyo de quién es?- pregunta furiosa  
-Tranquilizate Yuki ese cuaderno es de Athena..me lo prestó para poder pasar la materia y te recuerdo que tu también tomaste algunos de mis apuntes que saqué de ahí precisamente..-contesta un poco molesto pero aún conservando la compostura  
-Oh.. bien-vuelve a guardarlo -Aunque pensandolo bien.. -Lo saca nuevamente -Yo podría devolvérselo, sirve que checo algunas cosas que me siguen haciendo falta- dice con una sonrisa  
-Yo se lo voy a devolver..- alegó  
-Y a todo esto Kyo, cuando se vieron que te lo prestó y yo no me di cuenta, eh? Me has estado ocultando cosas...-exclamó  
-Tiene mucho- contestó al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su rostro a uno triste -Se me ha olvidado devolverselo todo este tiempo- Se lamentó  
-Bien pues.. yo se lo devuelvo.. a la salida voy a ir..- declaró  
-Yo voy contigo..-  
-No, iré sola- dispuso ella  
Y continuaron haciendo sus deberes hasta que llegó la hora de salida


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**: Hola de nuevo! He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, Universidad y entrenamiento de porristas xD pido comprension si los capitulos me quedan medio cutres aunque vamos no me quedo tan mal xD quizas unas cuantas faltas de ortografía pero prometo que corregiré en cuanto pueda Gracias por leer y espero les guste este capítulo :3 Sayo!

...

...

-Kyo ya se tardó mucho.. me dijo que hoy vendría como de costumbre..- Hablaba Athena para si misma al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar ya que, era la unica que quedaba en la escuela ya todos se habian ido..

Saca su celular y envía un mensaje a Kyo

"Ne Kyo-san, voy a esperarte en la plazita que esta cerca ya que aquí ya no hay nadie "

Kyo recibe el mensaje cuando el y Yuki van en camino.

-Hm? Quién te habla?..- pregunta ella celosa

-Es Athena..-contesta el

-Y porque te habla?- pregunta nuevamente

-Porque yo ya le habia dicho que le iba a entregar el cuaderno hoy y vamos muy tarde, Yuki..- aclara

Mientras van caminando el contesta

"Lo siento.. se me hizo tarde pero ya voy.. perdón enserio :c"

Athena sonrie al ver el mensaje de su amigo..

"No te preocupes "

Kyo se sonroja

"Athena te tengo una sorpresa *"

"De que se trata? /"

"No te lo diré.. si no, no sería una sorpresa "

"Está bien "

-Deja de estarte mensajeando, Kyo...- reprochó Yuki

-Bien bien...- guarda el celular...

-Debería arreglarme para Kyo- dice Athena para si misma y aprovechando que no había nadie en la plazita saca una bolsita con maquillajes que pocas veces usaba.. de ahi saca simplemente un rubor para las mejillas y un brillito labial..

Kyo y Yuki llegan a la plazita donde Athena los esperaba..

La pelivioleta alza la mirada para encontrarse con dos personas... se sintió un poco decepcionada, le agradaba Yuki pero Kyo en ningun momento le había dicho que ella lo acompañaría, sería esa la "sorpresita" que Kyo le iba a dar? Que graciosito...

Por otra parte Kyo al ver a Athena se sonrojo en sobremanera.. el rubor en sus mejillas la hacia ver mas como una hermosa muñequita y sus labios estaban tan brillantes que se antojaba besarlos..

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos..

-Holaa Athena!!-saluda Yuki al momento que se acerca a ella a abrazarla

-Hola Yuki- sonríe sinceramente olvidandose por un momento de los malos pensamientos y la abraza también

Kyo solo permanece detrás de Yuki.. olvidó decirle a Athena que ella iría..realmente esperaba que no se hubiera molestado.

-Hola Kyo- saludó la pelivioleta simplemente agitando su mano

-Hola Athena- Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

-Bueno.. venía a entregarte el cuaderno que le prestaste a Kyo- lo saca de su mochila y se lo da a Athena

-Muchas gracias Yuki- sonrie

-No gracias a ti, hasta a mi me terminó sirviendo- rie un poco -este..bueno ya nos vamos

Kyo mira preocupado a su amiga.. todos los dias tenian su "plática amistosa" como la habían llamado y esto realmente le dolía pero Yuki era muy celosa.. además se supone que era algo entre ellos dos nadamás..

-Bueno Kyo..vámonos..-lo apresura su novia

-Adios Athena nos vemos- se despide sonriente aunque se notaba a leguas su tristeza

-Si, cuídense- contesta la pelivioleta sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras guarda el cuaderno en su mochila y se pone de pie dándoles la espalda. Yuki era su novia eso debía meterselo bien en la cabeza, incluso estaba considerando dejar de lado esa amistad para no ser un obstáculo en su relación.

Kyo apretó los dientes intentando sin éxito deshacerse de una sensación horrible que sentía en la garganta..

Tanto el como Yuki ven a Athena irse y ellos se van tomando otro camino.

Mas tarde

Eran las 8:00 p.m.

Athena estaba triste pensando en Kyo.. porque no se lo dijo? O habría querido burlarse de ella con eso de la "sorpresa"?

Suena su celular, de nuevo, quien sabe cuantas veces había estado timbrando.. esta vez si vió los mensajes...

"Athena..lo siento"

"Oye.. estás molesta? :c"

"Olvidé decirte que Yuki me acompañaba"

Athena rió con sarcasmo ante este mensaje, enserio? Lo olvidó?..

"Iré a tu casa..."

"Oye estás bien? ..."

"Estoy afuera de tu casa"

Se sobresaltó al leer ese último mensaje que era el que acababa de llegar...

Fue rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Kyo a punto de tocar la puerta..

-Athena...- murmuró el castaño

Athena suspiró con pesadez

-Kyo...- sale y cierra la puerta detrás de sí -qué pasó?- pregunta

-Yo.. venía a tener nuestra plática amistosa de hoy..-Sonríe con algo de tristeza

-Kyo..no lo sé, ya es tarde.. mejor otro día..-

A Kyo se le hizo extraño que dijera "Otro dia" en vez de "mañana"

-Mañana iré por ti a la salida..- comenta

-N-no lo sé, quedé de ir al centro comercial con Asuka y María a la salida- se excusa

-Athena...-

-Deberías salir con Yuki, Kyo, arreglen sus problemas, si?, no pienso intervenir más entre ustedes, ya.. no podemos ser amigos..Kyo...- baja la mirada y una lagrima corre por su mejilla

-Que?! No, no digas eso!- toma su mano

-Lo.. lo siento...- limpia la lágrima con la otra mano

-Oye -la toma del menton para que lo vea a los ojos -no tenemos que dejar de ser amigos.. saldré con Yuki arreglaré las cosas con ella y tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, si?- trata de convencerla

Athena sonríe tristemente pero no contesta

-Oye.. anda, se que tu no quieres que hagamos esto..- le hace cosquillas y por fin la hace reír

-Kyo...Kyo! Basta..- dice entre risas

-Te veías muy bonita hoy en la plaza..te habías arreglado para mí, Athena?.. - pregunta ruborizado

La pelivioleta asiente

-Esque me acordé porque te reíste.. y te ves muy bonita sonriendo..me recuerda.. a la primera vez que te vi..- confiesa

-De verdad?, cuál vez?- pregunta algo confundida

-En el torneo de KOF...te veías muy segura de tí misma.. hasta me asusté creí que iba a perder contra tí- rie un poco ..Athena también

-No es para tanto, Kyo..- continúa riendo

-No sé, pero lo que si sé es que..- se calla derrepente y se toca el estómago.. habían miles de mariposas.. que digo mariposas.. había una guerra dentro de él..

-Uhh... Kyo?..- se sonroja

-N-nada...- Tenía miedo de decir algo que no debía, algo que convirtiera sus "fantasmas" en realidad.. era mejor tenerlo dentro de él y que nadie mas que él supiera de esas cosas.. -Athena mañana si vas a ir al centro comercial?- pregunta cambiando de tema

-La verdad sí, te lo iba a decir hoy pero..- hace una mueca de disgusto pero trata de olvidar lo que sucedió en el día.. -Lo siento, pero hace mucho que no paso tiempo con ellas..-

-No, no hay problema, diviertete-Sonríe sinceramente.. -Pero, con una condición-

-Ahh.. que condición?- rueda los ojos con una sonrisa

-No importa que te desveles, pero hoy vamos a tener una larga plática amistosa, por hoy y por mañana- sugirió sonriendo ampliamente

-Mmm...-mira a su amigo tan suplicante que termina cediendo -Esta bien, no puedo decirte que no..-

Y así fue como, a las 3:00 de la madrugada apenas terminaron despidiendose.. Al final de cuentas no había salido tan mal..

El día habia pasado rapidamente ya se había llegado la hora de salida..

Athena iba platicando con Asuka y Maria mientras caminaban hacía la salida..

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kyo afuera, esperandola..

-Kyo!!- corrió hacia el y le dio un abrazo

-Hola- correspondió -yo.. solo quería verte antes de que te fueras-

-Hola Kyo!- saludan las otras dos chicas

-Hola señoritas les parece si les robo a su amiga este día tambien?- dice en tono gracioso

-No no no.. ella vendra con nosotras- contestó María negando con el dedo índice

Athena y Asuka solo reían

-Que malas.. Athena tu que dices?- preguntó Kyo haciendose el ofendido

-Ay Kyo.. ya te había dicho- dice sonriendo

-No te creas... ya me voy.. mañana pasaré por ti a las 6 para ir a la escuela abandonada- Al decir escuela abandonada hace un tono como fantasmagórico

Las otras chicas rien ante el comentario

-Bueno bueno, hay que darnos prisa, si no, nos van a ganar todo lo bueno...- los apresuró Asuka

-Esperen esperen.. ganar? Porque? que va a haber ahí?- preguntó Kyo confundido

-Eh es verdad.. tampoco me lo dijeron- añadió Athena igual de confundida que su amigo

-No lo sabían? Hoy pondrán todo con el 90% de descuento solo por una hora a partir de las 3... es la 1:30 y la gente llega a montones!-

Athena y Kyo se voltean a ver

-Les...molesta si me voy con ustedes??- sonríe nervioso

-Para nada, pero vámonos corriendo!-

Dicho esto, los 4 se van lo más rapido que pueden...

Horas después...

-Ahh.. estuvo muy cansado, pero, conseguimos buenas cosas- decía Athena mientras se estiraba

-Si..-contestó Kyo que llevaba varias bolsas en las manos

-Al menos Asuka y María se fueron en Taxi- sonríe

-Lo sé - se detiene a descansar

-Kyo...insisto, pásame unas bolsas, por lo menos las mias..- sugiere

-No como crees? Yo te quiero ayudar..-

-Ya me ayudaste bastante- le quita unas bolsas aún en desacuerdo -mira ahí está la plazita, vamos a descansar un poco- sugiere Athena sonriendo

Kyo asiente y ambos se dirigen a la plazita y se sientan en una banca al llegar

-Athena... estás lista para el torneo que es pasado mañana?- pregunta Kyo sonriendo

-Claro que lo estoy! Especialmente porque es la primera vez que estoy con ustedes- contesta emocionada

-Si, será un poco gracioso enfrentarnos con nuestros compañeros de equipo de antes-

-Lo sé..- sonríe apenada -Ay..pobres me va a dar mucha lástima luchar contra ellos ya que que siempre somos aliados..-

-No te preocupes...- le pasa un brazo por la espalda -Athena.. ganaremos- sonríe

Ella se sonroja

-Kyo...-

Estaban tan cerca... a los dos les gustaba sentir esa cercanía.. parecía que desaparecía todo lo demás y solo quedaban ellos dos..

Se miraron a los ojos..ruborizados.. se acercaban poco a poco

Los ojos de Athena se entrecerraban lemtamente

Kyo acaricio su mejilla sonrojada con su dedo pulgar..el cual bajó hasta su mentón acercando mas la cara de la chica a la suya

Sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse pero el castaño solo alcanzó a rozar con sus labios la mejilla de Athena dado que ella se había volteado al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer...de nuevo...

Kyo también reaccionó..

-Perdón Athena..no se que me pasa..- se disculpó

-Yo también lo siento Kyo..- tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de impedir que se notara su sonrojo, pero Kyo lo notó.

-Descuida, vamos a tu casa, hay que descansar porque mañana entrenaremos mucho- sonríe

Athena asiente

Una vez en su casa ambos se despiden...

Kyo se retiró..

Cuando iba ya lejos se acordó de la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Athena la vez pasada, pero lo había olvidado..

Debía dejar de ser tan olvidadizo!

Llegando a su casa, guarda una pequeña cajita dorada con un moñito del mismo color en un compartimiento oculto de su mochila.. ya luego se acordaría de darselo.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela abandonada

-Hola Kyo!!- Yuki llega derrepente mientras los 3 estan entrenando

-A hola Yuki..- contesta Kyo

-Ya llego la molestosa- le dice Shingo a Athena al oido

Athena le da un codazo

-Oye.. es su novia..- susurra

-Kyo quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta Yuki

-Si, pero luego, esque estoy un poco ocupado..-contesta

Yuki rueda los ojos

-No tienes tiempo para mí...-

-Oye esque... esto es importante..-

Athena y Shingo se alejan un poco y se sientan en una banquetita

-Athena que piensas de Yuki?-pregunta Shingo

-Pues.. no me desagrada, pero siento que es algo dura con Kyo- afirma preocupada

-Porque no le has dicho a Kyo lo que sientes por el?-

Athena se sonroja

-O-oye que te hace pensar que yo.. siento algo por el?- pregunta tartamudeando

-Porque van varias veces que estan a punto de besarse y se ven muy enamorados- contesta tranquilamente para despues dar un sorbo a su botella de agua

-Nos has visto?- pregunta confundida

-Algunas veces...-Rie

-Oye! Acaso nos espías- le empieza a dar golpes en el pecho, Shingo intenta detenerla

-tranquila estamos en descanso- sigue riendo

-Ya no- rie también

Después de unos minutos Kyo llega con sus compañeros y los encuentra luchando

De nuevo tuvo una horrible sensación en el pecho por verlos reir juntos, parecía que estuvieran jugando y divirtiendose..

-Oigan no estaban descansando?-

Al parecer no lo escucharon ya que siguieron en lo que estaban..

Kyo tuvo el impulso de meterse entre ellos así que se acercó

-Phoenix arrow!- exclamó Athena al mismo tiempo que hacía un ataque aereo que al llegar al suelo solto una patada hacia arriba justo en el momento que Kyo habia llegado ahí derribandolo por completo

-Ah!- se tapó la boca sorprendida -Kyo estás bien?- se acercó a el

Shingo también se acerca

-Athena..eso estuvo genial!!- se levanto Kyo rapidamente para despues tomar a Athena entre sus brazos y empezar a dar vueltas haciendola girar por el aire

-De verdad?!... ehh.. Kyo ya bajame que me mareo- decia entre risas

Kyo se detiene y la baja

-Bien, quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer...

Y así es que continúan entrenando ahora solo ellos dos, ya que, Shingo se dispuso a descansar un rato mas..

Kyo se prometió a si mismo no volver a dejarse llevar por sus celos tontos..

Era el día del torneo..

Kyo le pidió a Shingo que por favor les guardara un lugar a el y a Athena en lo que caminaban por ahí unos momentos antes de empezar..

Los dos caminaban viendo la bonita decoración del lugar..

En eso.. Kensou se acerca corriendo a Athena y le da un fuerte abrazo que tomo a la pelivioleta desapercibida.

-Athena!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!- decía Kensou casi entre lágrimas

-Kensou... oye..suéltame- suspira pesadamente y voltea a ver a Kyo -Kensou no es para tanto- continuó diciendo

La suelta

-Perdón es la emoción..-Voltea a ver a Kyo -Oye.. y porque tan juntitos eh?? Acaso te metiste con ella?-la abraza posesivamente

-Kensou suéltame..- se libera de su agarre, Kensou se ve como que quiere llorar-Oye... tranquilo- le da palmaditas en la espalda -Te deseo suerte en el torneo de hoy, Kensou, Kyo y yo daremos un paseo- sonríe amablemente

-Esta bien.. e igual a ti- dice un poco más tranquilo

El torneo empezo

El equipo de Kyo Athena y Shingo ya había vencido a un equipo.. después a otro, y a otro, derrepente ellos no se lo esperaban pero se encontraban en la final.

Los tres estaban planeando las estrategias.

-Bien, y en que orden iremos esta vez?- preguntó Shingo

-Yo pienso que Kyo debería ir al final, Kyo, tu que piensas? Siento.. que eres quien podría "salvarnos" al final- propone Athena

Kyo lo piensa por unos momentos

-No lo se.. yo..- se queda pensando -Athena irás tu al final- dice decidido

-Que? Yo?! Pero...

-Por favor...

Voltean a ver al equipo contrincante

Ellos eran Kula, Mai y Iori.

-Shingo, Athena... déjenme ir primero

-Kyo...-

Dicho y hecho.. Kyo entra a la plataforma y Iori hace a un lado a las dos chicas de su equipo para ser él quien acabe con el joven castaño.

-Terminemos esto Yagami..

-Si, con tu muerte!

Iori empieza a lanzar flamas púrpura que van por el suelo, Kyo las emipieza a esquivar una a una cada vez acercandose mas a Iori.

Al estar a unos cuantos centímetros Iori da una serie de golpes que Kyo logra cubrir y despues de haber peleado tantas veces con él sabe lo que viene al final, un golpe fuerte con ambas manos..

Kyo lo esquiva quedando detras de Iori encendiendo sus llamas y quemando al pelirrojo haciendolo volar por los aires.

..al final Kyo termina vencedor, pero es derrotado por Kula..

Kula es derrotada por Shingo, y Shingo derrotado por Mai.

Al final Athena sube a la plataforma

-Ah! Yikuyo!- exclama la joven pelivioleta

Mai empieza a lanzar abanicos

Athena se cubre al principio pero después hace un escudo que devuelve los abanicos a Mai golpeandola.

La castaña vuela por los aires cayendo encima de Athena haciendo que esta caiga al suelo..

Seguido de esto continúa atacando con golpes pero Athena los logra esquivar..despues de esto se teletransporta quedando detrás de Mai y empieza a lanzar esferas de energía..

Mai es golpeada por la primera pero las demas las logra esquivar acercandose cada vez mas a la pelivioleta y cuando esta cerca salta por encima de ella sin contar que la joven haría una espada psiquica que golpearia a Mai derribandola por unos segundos, los suficientes como para correr hacia ella y darle un golpe, una patada que usa para impulsarse y darle otra patada mas alta y ya estando a esa altura baja en forma de una bola de energia para al final dar otra patada alta que termina derribando a Mai.. pero ésta aún no se rinde..

Se impulsa dandole a Athena un codazo que la derriba y derrepente.. se abalanza hacia ella dando una vuelta con sus abanicos golpeandola.. su poder le había causado mucho daño a la pelivioleta, pero, no se iba a rendir ahí..

La castaña se acerca lentamente a ella analizando sus movimientos..

Athena le lanza una esfera de energía haciendo que Mai se cubra para minimizar el daño pero mientras lo hace se teletransporta quedando detrás de ella y entonces.. un aura brillante la empieza a rodear lanzando a Mai lejos, ésta se logra incorporar una vez mas sin contar que la joven pelivioleta juntaria su energia en una pequeña esfera y la lanzaria hacia ella causandole el daño suficiente como para que ya no pudiera continuar..

Ni Athena ni sus compañeros podían creerlo, habían ganado el torneo!!

Kyo sube a la plataforma y toma a Athena entre sus brazos dandole vueltas en el aire

-Ganamos!! Lo lograste Athena!!- exclama feliz el castaño

-Lo logramos!!- corrige ella

-Ya par de tortolitos..- se burla un poco Shingo

Kyo baja a Athena apenado

Los tres estaban muy felices... saliendo de ahí se van los 3 a celebrar a la escuela abandonada y más tarde a sus casas..

Algunos dias despues de eso..

-Kyo.. anda salgamos un poco, hay que diatraernos de la rutina..Kyo! Me estas escuchando- insistia Yuki a su novio que se encontraba con los brazos detras de la cabeza sentado en su banca en el salon de clases

-Yuki..- suspira hondo -Esta bien, quieres salir hoy?- pregunta mostrandose accesible

-Si! Podemos ir a la feria!- dice ella sonriente

-Mm es buena idea- concuerda

-Muy bien, entonces, a las 4 te parece? Pasas por mi- dice la joven castaña juntando sus manos como si rezara

-Si a esa hora paso por ti- se pone un libro en la cara mientras descansa

En eso suena el timbre..

-Bien Kyo, nos vemos al ratito- se despide

-Si, vete con cuidado-

En eso le llega un mensaje a Kyo

"Hola tienes planes para hoy?"

Kyo responde

"Yuki me pidio que salieramos.."

"Ohh.. que bien, me alegro, que se diviertan"

Kyo contesta

"Ya saliste? Esperame ahí.."

"Está bien aquí te espero :)"

El castaño sale corriendo de su salón y se da prisa para llegar a donde su amiga lo antes posible..

Llega en menos de 10 minutos a pesar de quedar lejos, pero algo agitado..

-Hola... Athena...- dice respirando difocultuosamente

-Hay Kyo.. venías corriendo?- se acerca a él y le extiende una botella de agua

Kyo la agarra y empieza a beber de ella

-Gracias...-dice empezando a calmar su respiración

-De nada- le sonríe amablemente.. -Y entonces.. irán a la feria?-

-Como lo supiste?- pregunta sorprendido

-intuición- contesta ella con una sonrisa

-Pues si, iremos..- suspira -no quieres ir?-

-Ehh la verdad si quería ir...-se queda pensativa -Pero.. no con ustedes, Kyo, eso no está bien-

-Porque no?- Cuestiona mientras empiezan a caminar

-Porque no, Kyo, ustedes son una pareja, si voy iré con Asuka y María o con Kensou..-

-No espera, no irías con Kensou, cierto?- pregunta empezando a sentir esos celos de nuevo

-Porque no? Me dá un poco de lástima dejar a Kensou de lado últimamente nos hemos distanciado mucho y el también es mi amigo...-expresó ella

Kyo se quedó en silencio

-Incluso creo que por eso se ha vuelto tan celoso y posesivo, creo que siente.. que me esta perdiendo como amiga y eso no es así- agregó

Kyo estaba a punto de decir algo sin pensar.. pero la vió..tan pensativa, mirando a la nada como si estuviera dentro de su propio mundo..

Incluso así se veía hermosa..

Kyo tuvo unas ganas vasi incontrolables de besarla.. pero en ese momento reaccionó y por suerte no pasó nada.

-Kyo, entonces talvez nos veamos en la feria, de igual manera te deseo que te diviertas- se pone frente a el y lo toma de ambas manos

-Gracias Athena, también diviertete- le sonrie

Ya habian llegado a su casa así que la pelivioleta se dispone a entrar no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo de su amigo.

4:00 pm

Kyo se encontraba afuera de la casa de su novia.. derrepente ella sale de la casa

-Hola! Listo para irnos?- Pregunta

Yuki iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta con una pañoleta negra atada al cuello a manera de adorno y un sombrero del mismo color..

Kyo iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta de cuero la cual llevaba abierta dejando ver debajo una playera blanca sencilla.

El castaño penso hacerle un cumplido a su novia

-Te vez bonita Yuki- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Kyo- sonrió

Kyo le da la mano a la chica ayudandole a subir a la motocicleta para despues arrancar e irse en direccion a la feria...

En la feria..

-Wow que cosas mas bonitas hay aquí- exclamaba la joven castaña emocionada con cada cosa que veia

-Si si no vayas a querer comprar toda la feria...- se burló un poco su novio

En otro lugar de la feria se encontraba Athena siendo acompañada por su amigo Kensou.

Athena iba vestida con una blusa roja sin mangas , un pequeño short blanco y unas sandalias de tacon con una correa que se ataba mas o menos por el tobillo del mismo color de la blusa, al igual que un moño rojo que llevaba por detras de la cabeza.

Kensou iba un poco mas casual, llevaba un pantalon azul, una playera blanca y encima su chaqueta azul de siempre..

-Athena..mira la cara de ese peluche- apuntaba a un peluche de gato con cara graciosa

Athena se empieza a reir

-Quien compraria eso?- decia entre risas al momento que ve a su amigo acercarse al emcargado del puesto con el peluche entre sus manos.

Luego vuelve con ella

-Ahora es tuyo- le muesta a su amiga el peluche que compro.

Athena lo toma entre sus manos y empieza a reir aun mas

-Aww Kensou..no te hubieras molestado- dice entre risas

Ambos continuan caminando y hablando de lo mas normal hasta que..

-Athena.. algun dia me vas a aceptar?-

Definitivamente se había tardado en hacerle esa pregunta.. La joven pelivioleta se muestra un poco mas tranquila esta vez..

-Kensou.. porque mejor..no nos seguimos divirtiendo?- sonríe tratando de animar a su amigo

-No, Athena..llevas años dandole la vuelta a mi pregunta...yo solo quiero saber tu respuesta de una vez por todas- el joven la mira con una seriedad que Athena no conocía de el hasta ahora..

-Kensou..- suspira y se muerde un poco los labios mientras piensa que decir -La verdad es que no te puedo ver como algo más que como amigo..- dice tratando de suavizar la respuesta.. sabía que a el eso le dolía.. pues ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo con Kyo..

-Entiendo- lo dice como en suspiro -Bien.. no importa Athena- se pone de pie y le extiende su mano a la pelivioleta para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

Ella toma su mano

-Sigamos divirtiendonos- dice Kensou con una sonrisa que trata de disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo

Mientras tanto..

-Hagan fila hagan fila para ganarse 1,000 dólares en efectivo- gritaba un señor detras de una mesa en la cual tenía un bote transparente con muchos papeles dentro.. -Lo mejor de esta dinámica es que..¡no se les pide dinero para intentarlo!

La gente al escuchar eso se empezó a acercar

-Kyo..deberíamos intentarlo..- sugirió Yuki

-Mmm bien.. nada perdemos- toma la mano de su novia y se dirigen a la "atraccion"

Ya estando ahí el hombre empieza a explicar

-Esta dinámica consiste en bailar una pieza musical con una persona que no conocen.. simplemente toman un papel y la persona que tenga el mismo número que usted sera su compañera.. Gana la pareja que se vea mas sincronizada en el baile.. y aclaro, la canción que bailarán no será sencilla.. se atreven o no?..- finalizaba de hablar el hombre

-Mmm no me convence Yuki.. no se a tí..- dudaba Kyo

-Pues son 1000 dolares sólo por bailar...no es como si nos fueramos a besar o a bailar desnudos o algo...- bromea

-Yuki no lo sé...- continúa dudando el castaño

-Vamos... son 1000 dólares...- pone sus manos como rezando

Kyo suspira pesadamente

-Esta bien... lo haré por ti...-

Las personas empiezan a tomar papeles de el bote transparente..

El hombre pide a uno por uno que se acerquen con el para vocear su número y que salga la pareja..

Yuki se acerca y el hombre grita:

-Número 5 quién tiene el 5?

Kensou se acerca triste

-Yo..- el castaño le da el papel al hombre y se junta con Yuki

Después de eso Kyo se acerca

-Número 3... quién tiene el 3??!

Y como si el destino estuviera intentando unirlos, Kyo ve como su amiga pelivioleta se acerca al hombre y le muestra su papel...

-Yo lo tengo...- dice sonrojada

Kyo se queda embobado viendo a Athena de arriba a abajo.. se veía realmente hermosa..y sería un gran honor bailar con ella...

La pelivioleta se acerca a Kyo

-Hola Kyo- lo saluda sonriendo

-Hola Athena... te ves increiblemente bella..- dice con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

Athena se sonroja

Yuki había escuchado el cumplido que su novio le hizo a su amiga... y había sentido tantos celos que le dieron ganas de salirse del juego y sacar también a su novio..

Pero la música empieza y el juego también.

Las parejas se encontraban bailando, cada quién a su estilo por lo cual era dificil sincronizarse con el otro..

Pero con Kyo y Athena no era la misma historia..

Los dos estaban tan sincronizados que parecían una autentica pareja de enamorados ante los ojos de todos..

Yuki estaba tratando de bailar pero no dejaba de ver a la feliz "pareja" quienes incluso estaban riendo y conversando..

La castaña no lograba escuchar pero vio como Kyo dijo algo que hizo que Athena bajara la mirada totalmente ruborizada.. seguido de eso vio como éste le dio una vuelta a la chica y continuaban bailando mirandose a los ojos completamente enamorados.

Yuki no lo soportó mas y salió de la pista de baile, seguida de Kensou que tampoco soportaba ver como le arrebataban a la chica de sus sueños en cuestión de segundos, aún cuando él estuvo por años rogandole y jamás logró ser correspondido.

Ni Kensou ni Yuki se hablaban, simplemente veian como ese par se divertía como nunca con alguien que no eran ellos..

Athena se percató de la situación y de que ni Yuki ni Kensou estaban en la pista.

-Kyo...-

-Hmm?..-

-Yuki y Kensou... se salieron de la pista...- dijo preocupada y dejó de bailar

Kyo volteó a sus alrededores y logró ver a Yuki mirandolos desde lejos..molesta..

-Ésto del baile fue idea de ella... - confesó Kyo

-No importa, vamos con ellos..- Athena sale de la pista y Kyo tras ella.

Al llegar con ellos Yuki estira a Kyo de la mano

-A la próxima que quieras salir mejor invita a tu amiguita Athena, Kyo...- alegó la castaña

-Esto del baile fue tu idea Yuki..- se defendió Kyo

Mientras tanto Kensou empieza a retirarse tristemente de la feria

Athena lo sigue

-Kensou!... Kensou espera!-

El joven se detiene pero no se atreve a mirar a Athena a los ojos

-Debí haberlo entendido hace mucho pero soy un tonto..- lloriqueó él

Athena no tenía palabras para eso

-Quiero estar solo- dicho esto sale corriendo y Athena se decide a no seguirlo..quizas necesita tiempo..

En otro lugar

-Dejame sola Kyo...- empieza a caminar enfurecida

Kyo le agarra la mano

-Yuki..espera.. dime porqué estas tan molesta..-

La castaña se suelta de su agarre

-Por ti y tu amiguita Athena.. vayanse a la ...- no termina de decir la frase pero Kyo entiende perfectamente a que se refiere

-Pues bien! Eso haré!- Exclamó Kyo molesto

-Pues bien! No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Kyo Kusanagi!- se va molesta del sitio..

El castaño caminaba lentamente por el gran lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la feria..

Derrepente escucha una voz conocida.. una suave y dulce voz..

-Kyo...- decía al mismo tiempo que tocaba su hombro

El joven se voltea para quedar cara a cara con su amiga pelivioleta..

-Athena.. como estás?- preguntó preocupado al ver el estado de su amiga

-No muy bien..- se limpiaba unas cuántas lagrimas..

Su voz se escuchaba un poco más apagada

-Te llevo a tu casa..- le da la mano para ayudarle a subir a la moto..al estar ambos arriba arranca hacia su casa..

En casa de Athena

-Bien.. que ocurrió?.. preguntaba el castaño mostrandose comprensivo con la chica que estaba con él

-Kyo.. lo lamento, pero no podemos seguir siendo amigos..-decía la pelivioleta mientras algunas lagrimas caian libremente de sus ojos

-No..no digas eso Athena.. yo no puedo estar sin ti. - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas

-Kyo..arregla las cosas con Yuki, dile que no estaré mas en tu vida que no habrá mas obstáculos entre ustedes..

Kyo interrumpió

-No...- no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas tambien -No..no..no, no me voy a separar de ti Athena entendido?- dijo decidido

-Kyo, arreglen las cosas- la joven pelivioleta se puso de pie..

Kyo la agarró de la mano porque vió que estaba dispuesta a entrar a su casa pero aún no acababan de hablar

-No, no lo haré...- se pone de pie -Athena de verdad ya no quieres ser mi amiga?

-N-no...- mintió -No quiero ser más tu amiga Kyo..-dijo ella, aunque en su mente lo complementó con otra frase "quiero ser algo más que eso"

-Athena...- Kyo no sabía que mas decir..

Talvez su amiga necesitaba tranquilizarse..

-Entonces, me voy a mi casa, porfavor tranquilizate y mañana hablamos de esto..si? -acarició su rostro y quitó con sus dedos algunas lagrimas que iban corriendo por sus mejillas

La joven asintió

-Adiós Kyo...-entro apresurada a su casa sin siquiera voltear atrás.. Kyo no sabía porque pero habia tenido un sentimiento muy amargo y una mala sensación...

Al día siguiente..

Kyo empieza la mañana con un mensaje para su amiga

"Athena.. espero que estés mejor.. hoy iré por ti a la salida y hablaremos sobre lo que pasó.."

continuará


End file.
